Emily's New Coaches
Emily's New Coaches is the first episode of the seventh season. Plot Thomas is excited to return to the yard. He wants to say hello to a new engine who has arrived. She has a brass dome and emerald green paintwork. The Fat Controller introduces her as Emily. Then he tells Emily to collect her coaches, and that she and her driver must learn the line. Thomas is very impressed. The only coaches that Emily can find are Annie and Clarabel. Her driver says that they are not "her sort" of coaches; but that they will do. This insults the two coaches. Emily couples up to them and leaves the yard. Emily puffs along with Annie and Clarabel still grumbling. As she passes Thomas, she calls hello to him. But Thomas crossly demands that she gives his coaches back to him. Emily does not hear Thomas and carries on. She also passes Edward and Percy, but they do not whistle to her, making her sad. The Fat Controller asks Thomas to go to the Docks and pick up some new coaches. Thomas does not want new coaches because he wants Annie and Clarabel back. But before he is able to say another word, the Fat Controller tells him that Really Useful Engines do not argue. Emily, Annie and Clarabel return to the yard. Oliver sees her and is surprised to see her with Thomas' coaches. Emily realises that Thomas was cross because she had his coaches, and leaves to apologise. Meanwhile Thomas is pulling two green coaches, still grumbling. Emily arrives at a signal box where she is flagged down. The signalman tells her that Oliver has not cleared his signal box yet, and asks her to go and see what the problem is. Emily sees that Oliver has broken down on a section of track where two lines cross each other. Then she hears Thomas' whistle. He sees Oliver but he knows he cannot stop in time. Emily charges and pushes Oliver across the tracks, just in time to avoid a crash with Thomas. Later the Fat Controller praises Emily. Then he presents her with two brand new coaches, the same ones that Thomas had collected. She apologises to Thomas for taking Annie and Clarabel, and Thomas apologises for being cross. Emily is now very happy to be a part of the Fat Controller's railway. Characters * Thomas * Oliver * Emily * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (does not speak) * Percy (does not speak) * James (cameo) * Toad (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * The Fisherman (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (deleted scene cameo) * Farmer McColl (deleted scene cameo) * Farmer Trotter (deleted scene cameo) * Toby (original script) Locations * Knapford * Tidmouth Sheds * Wellsworth * Maithwaite * Shunting Yards * The Watermill * Henry's Tunnel * The Intersection * Dryaw * Suddery Castle * The Fishing Village * Three Tier Bridge * Tidmouth Tunnel * Gordon's Hill (deleted scene) * The Lighthouse (deleted scene) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the eighteenth episode of the seventh season. * This episode marked the first of several things: ** Jocelyn Stevenson's first episode as executive producer. ** Britt Allcroft's first episode as creative consultant. ** The first episode where Michael Brandon is the primary US narrator, although six episodes from the sixth season were renarrated by Brandon after Alec Baldwin's narrations. * Mirrored stock footage from Thomas in Trouble is used, as is stock footage from Really Useful Engine. * This and Percy Gets it Right are the only episodes to use stock footage from a music video. * In a rare picture, Oliver and Emily have switched sides. * According to a SiF interview with Robert Gauld-Galliers, Oliver's role in this episode was originally meant for Toby. * At Maithwaite, a London, Midland and Scottish Railway poster is seen. * The very first scene of the episode is mirrored. * When Emily leaves the yards with Annie and Clarabel, a faceless Toad model can be seen next to her. Goofs * Thomas is said to be taking Annie and Clarabel back to the yard, but he is pulling red coaches instead. * Emily's safety valve is referred to as a dome. * After Emily drops Annie and Clarabel off at the yard, her siderods suddenly change position as she leaves to find Thomas. * Edward appears to be smiling when Emily passes him. * Emily consistently wobbles throughout this episode. * Throughout the episode, Oliver continually gains and loses his lamp and his right (our left) lamp iron. * When the narrator says, "Later, the Fat Controller praised Emily", Oliver looks cross. * Percy has James' whistle sound at the beginning. * Studio equipment is visible on the right of the screen when Thomas says "Give them back!" * In a close up of Clarabel, her right eye is damaged. * In a close up of Emily's coaches after The Fat Controller presents them to her, one of the coaches does not have its clerestory roof fixed properly. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Happy Little Helpers * The Complete Seventh Series DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection WAL * Hip Hip Hooray for Thomas US * New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures * Engine Friends DVD Boxsets * New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures/Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills AUS * Rusty Saves the Day * The Complete Seventh Series DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 * The Great Adventures of Thomas and Friends SWE * The Snow Engine JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 7 Vol.1 * Welcome Aboard! Pleasant Fellow First Appearance On Sodor Island MYS * Emily's New Coaches and Other Adventures * Railway Adventures (DVD) DK * Snow Engine and Other Stories DVD Boxsets * Danish DVD Boxset (2008) ITA * The Queen of Sodor (Italian DVD) TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 18 (Taiwanese DVD) Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes Gallery File:Emily'sNewCoachesTitleCard.png|UK title card File:Emily'sNewCoachesUStitlecard.png|US title card File:Emily'sNewCoachesUStitlecard2.png|New Series title card File:Emily'sNewCoachesJapanesetitlecard.jpg|Japanese title card File:Emily'sNewCoachesPolishTitleCard.PNG|Polish Title Card File:ReallyUsefulEngine8.png|Stock footage File:Emily'sNewCoaches68.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches16.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches17.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches20.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches21.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches22.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches23.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches24.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches25.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches26.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches27.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches28.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches29.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches30.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches31.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches32.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches33.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches34.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches19.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches35.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches36.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches37.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches38.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches39.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches40.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches41.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches42.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches43.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches44.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches45.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches46.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches47.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches48.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches49.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches50.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches51.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches52.png|Mirrored stock footage File:Emily'sNewCoaches53.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches54.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches55.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches56.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches3.jpg File:Emily'sNewCoaches57.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches58.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches59.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches60.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches61.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches8.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches12.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches62.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches63.jpg File:Emily'sNewCoaches2.jpg|Deleted scene File:FiveNewEnginesintheShed14.png|Deleted scene File:Emily'sNewCoaches13.PNG|Deleted scene File:Emily'sNewCoaches14.jpg|Deleted scene File:FiveNewEnginesintheShed15.png|Deleted scene File:Emily'sNewCoaches4.jpg|Deleted scene File:Emily'sNewCoaches65.jpg|Deleted scene File:Emily'sNewCoaches66.png|Deleted scene File:Emily'sNewCoaches.PNG|Deleted scene File:Emily'sNewCoaches67.png|Extended scene File:Emily'sNewCoaches70.jpg File:Emily'sNewCoaches5.PNG File:Emily'sNewCoaches6.PNG File:Emily'sNewCoaches69.jpg File:Emily'sNewCoaches71.jpg File:Emily.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches7.PNG File:Emily'sNewCoaches74.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches72.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches73.png File:Emily'sNewCoaches9.PNG File:Emily'sNewCoaches10.PNG File:Emily'sNewCoaches75.png File:Emily'sNewCoachesConceptArt.png|Concept Art File:ThomasLand(Japan)11.jpg|The events of this episode recreated for Thomas Land File:Emily'sNewCoaches(book).jpg|Original Book File:TheWorldofThomas.png|The World of Thomas - Book File:TheWorldofThomas(Japanese).jpg|The World of Thomas - Japanese Book File:MyThomasStoryLibraryEmily.png|2005 Story Library Book File:Emily2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library Book File:EmilyWoodenRailwayStoryLibraryBookPack.png|Wooden Railway and Story Library book pack File:ThomasandEmily(Germanbook).png|German Book Episode File:Emily's New Coaches - British Narration|UK Narration File:Emily's New Coaches - Michael Angelis American Narration|Michael Angelis US Narration File:Emily's New Coaches - Michael Brandon American Narration|Michael Brandon Narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes